Secret Sender
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga beberapa hari selama seminggu terakhir ini selalu mendapatkan setangkai mawar merah ketika ia duduk bersantai di taman. Seorang gadis kecil yang memberinya, dari seorang pengirim rahasia. / SasuHina! / Long oneshot / For #14SHE / Promt : Rose / RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Secret Sender** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

A SasuHina fanfiction

Dedicated for **#14SHE** (One and Forever SasuHina Event) with Promt : **Rose**

**Warning **: AU, romance, friendship (SakuHina, mungkin?), typos or misstypos bertebaran (maaf saya ga sempet ngecek ulang ;;_;;), diksi seadanya, dll

* * *

.

_Happy SasuHina Event minna-san! And enjoy this story~_

.

* * *

Hari ini, hari yang agak berbeda dari biasanya bagiku. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi taman bunga yang tak jauh dari kantor tempatku bekerja. Jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, aku tak sempat berkunjung ke taman karena tugas di kantor tak memberiku banyak waktu luang. Untungnya sebulan terakhir ini aku dibolehkan pulang lebih cepat di hari-hari tertentu—sebagai imbasnya terkadang aku pulang larut malam.

Aku mengunjungi taman karena kupikir, mungkin dengan melihat bunga-bunga di taman dengan latar senja bisa merileks-an sejenak sel-sel otakku setelah seharian berkutat dengan laporan keuangan perusahaan. Ditambah dengan menenangkan diri karena laporan yang kubuat tak memuaskan Direkturku—ia tak memarahiku namun aku bisa melihat ia marah dari tatapan tajamnya itu.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam setelah mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku taman yang dinaungi pohon sakura yang belum mekar. Kepalaku sedikit menengadah untuk mengamati langit. Jingga cerah dengan gumpalan awan stratus tipis tersebar di langit. Desau angin yang membelai lembut pipiku membuatku nyaman.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat. Siapa? Taman sudah mulai sepi pengunjung karena orang-orang lebih memilih beristirahat di rumah masing-masing—sepertinya. Aku tak ambil pusing tentang suara langkah-langkah kecil itu, hingga suara seorang anak kecil membuatku sedikit tersentak.

"_Onee-chan_, ini untuk _Nee-chan_." Sontak aku memutar kepalaku untuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Kudapati seorang gadis kecil bersurai sepundak memakai _dress _putih selutut sedang menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar.

Bunga mawar merah yang dipegang gadis kecil itu sepertinya ia tunjukkan kepadaku, dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Untukku?" tanyaku tak yakin. Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan dahi berkerut keheranan.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. "Ya, untuk _Onee-chan_," katanya, semakin menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah itu padaku.

Mau tak mau, kuambil tangkai mawar itu walau seberkas rasa heran menggelayuti pikiranku.

"Terima kasih," kataku. Gadis kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepala, masih dengan senyuman lebar terlukis di bibirnya. "dari siapa?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dari _Onii-chan_, untuk _Onee-chan_."

_Onii-chan_? Siapa?

"_Onii-chan_ yang mana?"

Ekspresi gadis kecil itu berubah—senyumannya mengendur dan dahinya berkertut. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun tak lama kemudian mengatupkan kembali bibir yang hendak bersuara itu. Ia menggeleng kecil.

"Maaf _Nee-chan_, _Onii-chan_ menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya." Aku tak menjawab. Kulirik sekilas mawar merah yang ada di tanganku ini. Siapa yang dimaksud gadis kecil ini?

"Aku pergi dulu, _ne_, _Nee-chan_?"

Masih dengan berbagai pertanyaan menghantui pikiranku, aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Ah, sepertinya walaupun aku mendesak gadis cilik itu untuk memberitahukan siapa pengirimnya ia tak akan memberikan data yang spesifik.

Melihat aku mengangguk, gadis kecil itu berbalik. Ia berlari-lari kecil menjauhi bangku yang kududuki.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya ya," seruku. Gadis kecil yang berlarian itu menengok sekilas padaku sembari mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum gusar. Kutatap setangkai mawar merah yang diberikan oleh gadis kecil tadi dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang memberiku mawar ini? _Onii-chan_?

Kuamati taman, tak seorangpun yang dapat kucurigai sebagai '_Onii-chan_' itu. Pengunjung di sini hanya tinggal beberapa orang, itupun semuanya orang yang sudah berumur, tak mungkin dapat disebut _Onii-chan_.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Kuhirup dalam-dalam udara sore yang berembus. Aku berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk melangkah pergi dari taman ini. Ya, sebaiknya aku pulang ke apartemenku.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau dipanggil Pak Direktur ke kantornya," ucap seorang gadis yang suaranya aku sudah hapal siapa orangnya. Pasti Sakura, siapa lagi yang menghuni ruangan ini selain aku dan dia—bagian keuangan.

Kualihkan tatapanku dari laporan yang sedang kuketik pada Sakura yang membanting tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Gadis itu mengembuskan napas keras-keras. Dapat kutebak, ia pasti kena marah—atau lebih tepatnya laporannya ditolak mentah-mentah.

Oh ya, tadi Sakura menyuruhku apa? Menemui Pak Direktur?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah." Sakura menangkat bahu. Ia menyalakan laptopnya sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya, menunggu _starting window 7 _berjalan.

Aku mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu men-_sleep _laptopku. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan Direktur.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Pak Direktur—sebut saja Uchiha-_san_, itu panggilannya—aku menghela napas. Kurapikan blazer yang kupakai lalu kuketuk pintu beberapa kali.

Tak ada jawaban. Seperti biasa.

Aku memutar pegangan pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Kulihat Uchiha-_san_ sedang menatap layar laptop di hadapannya dengan tatapan serius.

"Maaf mengganggu, Uchiha-_san_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku.

Pria berkemeja biru muda itu mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. Beberapa detik iris kami bersibobrok, namun secepat mungkin kualihkan pandanganku darinya dengan menundukkan kepala.

Ia berdehem, lalu berkata dengan suara _baritone _khasnya. "Selesaikan laporan keuangan perusahaan selama seminggu ini sekarang juga. Paling lambat sore sudah selesai."

Bola mataku sedikit melebar. Pandanganku teralih padanya, kutatap ia dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku hendak memprotes, namun lidahku kelu. Tak ada gunanya memprotes pekerjaan yang memang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabku. Tapi ini tetap saja terlalu mendadak.

"Baiklah. Ada hal lain lagi?"

"Kembali ke mejamu." Aku mengangguk, lalu membungkukkan badanku, memohon diri.

Aku memutar tubuhku, berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Decakan sebal keluar dari bibirku. Dia seenaknya memberiku tugas dengan _deadline _yang singkat seperti itu.

Sebuah simpulan tentang pria itu tiba-tiba melintas di kepalaku.

Uchiha Sasuke, Direktur dingin yang seenaknya memberikan perintah.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memijat pelipisku yang berdenyut-denyut. Kepalaku terasa pening. Kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Kubaca ulang sebuah dokumen dari bagian pemasaran. Ugh, rentetan kalimat yang sedang kubaca terlihat seperti semut berbaris. Aku harus mengistirahatkan diriku, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

Kulirik jam tangan lavender yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Waktu saat ini menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit. Sepuluh menit lagi menuju jam makan siang. Akhirnya aku bisa mengistirahatkan diriku selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit ke depan.

Baru saja kuputuskan untuk hanya mengistirahatkan diri dan tidak pergi makan, perutku berlaian pendapat denganku. Ia minta diisi—untungnya perutku tak menjerit bak orang kelaparan. Yah, sarapan tadi pagiku memang tak seberapa karena aku terlambat bangun pagi.

"Sakura-_chan_, mau makan di luar denganku?" tawarku pada gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang menghadap layar laptop dengan bertopang dagu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Tentu." Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirku. Senang sekali rasanya makan siang kali ini ada teman yang menemani. "tapi sepertinya tak bisa. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku," keluhnya. Ia menatap berkas-berkas dokumen di mejanya dengan tatapan sebal. Gerutuan tak jelas keluar dari bibirnya—mungkin menggerutui Pak Direktur.

"Yah, tak ada temannya," gumamku dengan nada lemas dan pelan. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sepertinya mendengar gumamanku barusan.

"Oh ya, Hinata-_chan_, kenapa tak kau coba untuk mengajak Pak Direktur, eh?" candanya, melemparkan sebuah kerlingan jahil padaku.

Aku mendengus, menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Namun debaran jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya tak dapat kucegah. "T-tak mungkin! Mana bisa aku mengajaknya. Aku—"

Perkataanku terhenti ketika kekehan Sakura terhenti secara tiba-tiba dengan bola mata melebar, seperti melihat sesosok hantu di sampingku. Kudengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat.

Di samping kananku. Memangnya ada apa?

Kutolehkan kepalaku dan kudapati sesosok makhluk yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari yang kuperkirakan. Pak Direktur, kini sedang berdiri di depan mejaku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sebelum kujawab pertanyaannya, kulirik sekilas Sakura. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan map-map merah yang ada di atas mejanya. Aku menghela napas mengingat pertanyaannya barusan. Selesai katanya? Yang benar saja.

"Belum. Masih ada beberapa lagi data yang belum kumasukkan, Sir," kataku. Kuambil map hijau lalu kubuka sembarang halaman kertas-kertas di sana, menunjukkan padanya bahwa beberapa data itulah yang belum kukerjakan. _Well, _sebenarnya dokumen itu sudah hampir selesai kukerjakan. Hanya saja, jika aku mengatakan hal itu, mungkin ia akan memberikanku pekerjaan lain lagi.

Ia mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sore ini berikan padaku _hard copy_-nya."

"Yes, Sir."

Lelaki itu berlalu, melangkah pergi ke arah kiri ... bukan mengarah ke ruangannya? Ah, mungkin ia hendak keluar untuk menemui kolega atau rencana lain. Untuk apa aku memikirkannya?

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_. Dia mungkin saja keluar untuk makan. Kenapa kau tak sekalian mengajaknya?"

Aku mendengus, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Sudah kubiang tak mungkin, Sakura-_chan_. Siapa yang berani mengajaknya yang bahkan tatapannya saja begitu menyeramkan?"

Aku membuat ekspresi yang sedang ketakutan. Kami tertawa, namun cukup sadar diri ini di kantor sehingga dengan suara pelan.

"Oh ya, aku heran kau menurut saja apa yang diperintahkannya. Kalau aku jadi kau ... mungkin aku sudah memprotes habis-habisan jika mengerjakan laporan hanya dalam tenggang waktu berjam-jam."

Aku terkekeh pelan. Kulirik jam tanganku, sudah jam dua belas—bahkan lebih dua menit. "Um, Sakura-_chan_, aku pergi makan siang dulu ya."

"Ya ya, selamat menikmati makan siangmu."

"Selamat berkutat dengan pekerjaanmu."

Sakura berdecak sebal. Aku lagi-lagi terkekeh, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kerjaku dan Sakura kembali menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya aku tak pernah makan siang di luar selama bekerja. Aku membawa bekal atau menahan laparku hingga pulang. Namun setelah intensitas laporan keuangan yang aku harus kerjakan semakin bertambah—karena lelaki itu yang menyuruhnya bahkan dengan tambahan membuat laporan hasil _meeting_—aku jenuh juga. Dan perut keroncongan membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi sementara _deadline _dan kerja lembur menghantuiku?

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di kedai sederhana yang waktu tempuhnya tak sampai tiga menit dengan berjalan kaki. Aku masuk ke dalamnya, memesan _onigiri _dan _sashimi_ lalu mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Kulihat tiga bangku di sekitar bangku yang ditempati oleh seseorang bersurai pirang tak ada yang menempati.

Kuhampiri dia, kupasang seulas senyum simpul di bibirku. "Permisi, boleh duduk di sini?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya. Aku mendudukkan diri di kursi sebrang, berhadapan dengannya.

Baru kusadari, dia orang yang kukenal. Uzumaki Naruto, kolega Sakura. Aku cukup mengenalnya dari gadis _buble gum _itu.

"Hinata-_chan_!" seru Naruto setengah memekik. Ia menyeruput _ramen_-nya sehingga _ramen _yang ada di dalam mangkuknya habis tak tersisa.

"Hallo, Naruto-_kun_," kataku sembari menarik sudut-sudut bibirku ke atas. Ia menampakkan cengiran lebarnya. Tak kusangka ia memesan semangkuk _ramen _lagi.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau tak bersama dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh _ramen_.

"Habiskan dulu _ramen _yang ada di mulutmu," jawabku sedikit terkekeh. Ia dengan cepat menyeruput _ramen _dengan sumpitnya.

Oh ya, tadi dia menanyakan Sakura?

"Sakura-_chan _sedang sibuk dengan laporan yang sedang dikerjakannya." Aku mengambil sumpit, lalu mulai memakan _sashimi _yang kupesan.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu mendengus. Sepertinya ia kecewa tak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura.

Beberapa saat kami makan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Tak terasa sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan piring berisi _onigiri _dan _sashimi _telah kosong. Kulirik Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan _ramen _yang dimakannya. Ia terlihat ... kelaparan sekali. Kalau tidak salah, ini sudah mangkuk ketiga. Sakura juga pernah bilang, ia sampai marah karena ketika makan bersama Naruto lelaki itu lebih terfokus pada _ramen_-nya.

Oh ya, kurasa aku harus kembali ke kantor.

"Aku duluan ya, Naruto-_kun_."

"Huum. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sakura-_chan_ ya!" serunya. Aku mengangguk dan memasang senyuman padanya. Setelah itu, aku beranjak dari tempat yang kududuki untuk keluar dari kedai.

Kulirik jam tanganku, masih tersisa kurang lebih tiga belas menit lagi. Aku masih bisa pergi dulu ke taman untuk duduk bersantai di bawah pohon rindang.

Setelah sampai di bangku yang biasa kududuki, kuhirup napas dalam-dalam. Kupejamkan mataku, kunikmati udara sejuk yang berembus. Segar sekali. Suara gemerisik daun dan derit ranting bergesekkan tertiup angin terdengar merdu. Ah, andai aku bisa lebih lama di sini ...

Menit demi menit bergulir. Dan aku baru sadar aku harus kembali ke kantor. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah satu lebih dua menit. Aku terlambat. Cepat-cepat aku melangkah pergi.

"_Onee-chan_, _chotto matte_." Suara seorang gadis kecil membuat langkahku seketika terhenti. Aku melihat seorang gadis cilik besurai sepundak. Gadis itu lagi. Kali ini ia memakai _dress _merah muda selutut. Ia berlari-lari kecil sembari membawa setangkai mawar digenggam dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya?" tanyaku setelah gadis kecil itu berdiri di hadapanku. Aku sedikit menekuk lututku untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengannya. Ia memamerkan deretan gigi susunya, tersenyum lebar.

"Untuk _Nee-chan_." Ia menyodorkan mawar merah itu padaku.

Aku menerima setangkai mawar merah darinya. Kuperhatikan baik-baik mawar itu, sama seperti mawar yang kudapat hari sebelumnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"_Onii-chan_." _Onii-chan _lagi? Siapa sebenarnya _Onii-chan _itu?

Mulutku terbuka, hendak menanyakan beberapa hal padanya—bahkan aku berniat mendesaknya untuk memberitahukan ciri fisik _Onii-chan _itu—namun aku teringat sesuatu. Aku teringat aku sudah terlambat beberapa menit.

"_Arigatou_. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada _Onii-chan _yang memberiku bunga ini juga ya." Kukulum seulas senyum. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan.

"_Ne_, nanti aku sampaikan. _Jaa, Nee-chan_~" Ia memutar tubuhnya, berlari-lari kecil hingga ke samping jalan.

Aku menyudahi menatap gadis kecil itu, mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk kembali ke kantor.

_Onii-chan_? Siapa sih dia itu?

Sepintas, bayangan Naruto berkelebat. Setelah keluar dari kedai itu mungkin saja ia membeli setangkai mawar merah lalu menyuruh gadis kecil itu memberikannya padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tak mungkin itu Naruto ... ya 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membawa setangkai mawar itu ke kantor seperti melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Aku merasa jadi pusat perhatian karyawan-karyawan kantor. Mereka sepertinya penasaran dan ingin bertanya. Namun karena mereka tak mengenalku karena aku terbilang pendiam, mereka hanya menatapku—dan aku tak menyangka ada gadis yang menatapku dengan pandangan iri.

Tatapan-tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padaku aku hiraukan. Aku terus berjalan memasuki _lift_ hingga sampai di lantai tiga. Ruangan manajemen keuangan, _marketing_, dan Pak Direktur terletak di lantai ini. Sayangnya, ruangan kerjaku dan ruangan Pak Direktur berdampingan—bahkan jika pintunya terbuka dan aku sedikit menoleh ke samping kananku, aku bisa melihat langsung ke mejanya. Sedangkan meja Sakura bersebrangan dengan mejaku.

"Waw, Hinata-_chan_! Kau dapat mawar dari mana?" tanya Sakura padaku, ketika aku menutup pintu ruangan. Ternyata matanya jeli sekali.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu siapa pengirimnya," jawabku sembari mendudukkan diri di meja kerjaku. Kusimpan mawar itu di kotak tempat menyimpan alat tulis di sudut kiri mejaku.

"Eh? Masa? Kok bisa?" tanyanya penasaran. Pandangannya sepenuhnya teralih padaku, menatapku dengan dahi berkerut.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Kuceritakan padanya tentang gadis kecil yang memberiku bunga mawar merah setiap kali aku duduk bersantai di taman—tentu saja kuceritakan dengan suara pelan. Selama aku bercerita Sakura tak menyela sedikitpun.

"Aaaa romantisnya! Aku juga mau diberi mawar sepertimu."

Gadis beriris _jade _itu menempelkan telapak tangan di kedua pipinya, dengan kaki yang mengentak-entak di palang meja kerjanya. Ugh, tatapannya itu tampak berbinar-binar.

Aku memutar otak, mencari topik lain yang kiranya bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sakura tentang si Pengirim Sok Misterius itu. Oh ya, Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dapat salam untukmu dari Naruto-_kun_," kataku.

"Aissh, dia ya." Kulihat Sakura memasang wajah kesal, namun kemudian senyuman tampak di bibirnya. Ah, sepertinya Sakura menyimpan perasaan untuk lelaki itu. Kucoret namanya yang sempat terbesit si Pengirim Bunga itu di kepalaku.

"Oh ya, aku punya rencana. Gimana kalau besok kau dan aku mencari toko bunga yang ada di sekitar sana? Barangkali kita bisa bertanya-tanya tentang pengirim misterius itu," usul Sakura. Sepertinya ia lebih semangat membongkar jati diri _Onii-chan _itu daripada aku sendiri.

Aku hendak menyetujui usulannya, namun aku teringat hari Rabu dan Kamis itu aku pulang di atas jam sepuluh.

"Besok aku tak bisa. Jadwalku lembur," kataku.

Senyum di wajah Sakura mengendur. "Yahh ..." Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja."lusa? Bagaimana?"

"Hm ... mungkin bisa."

"Yeah!" Sakura bersorak kegirangan. Membuatku terkekeh geli. Sakura, kau bersemangat sekali. Seperti kau sendiri yang mendapatkan bunga-bunga mawar itu.

"Ehm." Deheman seseorang yang baru masuk ruangan sontak membuat tubuh kami membeku saat itu juga. Uchiha-_san _telah kembali.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau sudah dapat laporan dari bagian _marketing_?" tanya Sakura. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius dalam waktu singkat dan mengalihkan pembicaraan saat lelaki itu kembali.

"Belum, sepertinya besok," jawabku sekenanya, tak kalah memasang ekspresi serius.

Setelah lelaki beriris obsidian itu melewati meja kami dan kembali ke ruangannya, kami terkikik pelan. Aku menempelkan telunjuk di bibirku, mengisyaratkan untuk tak terlalu banyak bersuara.

Uchiha-_san_ tak terlihat lagi, ia sudah pergi ke ruangannya.

"Kembali serius jika Bos melihat kita mengobrol. Aku tak mau dijadikan daging cincang olehnya," kata Sakura dengan suara pelan. Kekehan gadis itu masih terdengar olehku.

Aku memasang wajah serius.

"Sudahlah. Kembali bekerja." Kuberikan sedikit penekanan pada kalimat yang kuucapkan, dengan tatapan tajam mengarah lurus pada Sakura.

"Gaya bicaramu terdengar sepertinya. Ugh, mengerikan."

Aku menutup mulutku yang terkikik pelan.

Hm, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku harus kembali bekerja. Minimal laporan ini sudah selesai jam tiga, karena aku harus mem-_print _dan menyerahkannya pada Uchiha-_san_.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut. Aku tak berniat untuk melihat sekarang pukul berapa. Yang jelas, aku mengantuk sekali saat ini. Kemarin malam aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan pengirim setangkai mawar merah itu.

Aku terkantuk namun secepat mungkin aku berusaha untuk membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Aku masih harus berkutat dengan laporan keuangan peusahaan—laporan baru lagi.

"Belum selesai juga?" Suara bariton khas Uchiha-_san _membuatku tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Ya," jawabku, sembari mengembuskan napas panjang.

Kutatap layar laptopku, lalu data dari dokumen yang kupegang secara bergantian, memeriksa ulang apa yang telah kukerjakan. Aku pikir mungkin aku mengetikan data yang salah. Dan benar saja. Angka yang ada di tabel berisi data-data itu tak sesuai dengan dokumen yang kubaca.

Aku tak memedulikan keberadaan Uchiha-_san_. Entah dia sudah kembali ke ruangannya, atau masih berada di sini. Tanpa bisa kucegah, aku terkantuk—untuk kesekian kalinya. Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, berharap rasa kantukku hilang. Tapi sepertinya percuma.

"Kau pulang saja. Tak mungkin menyelesaikan laporan itu jika setengah sadar seperti itu."

_Deg_

Ternyata dia masih ada di sini, di hadapanku. Dia sepertinya sama sekali belum beranjak dari posisinya yang berdiri di depan meja kerjaku itu.

Apa? Tadi apa yang dia katakan? Ia menyuruhku pulang? Apa tak salah?

Detak jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Oh jantung, kumohon jangan _over _kontraksi di saat seperti ini.

"Saya hanya tak mau memeriksa laporan yang tak bisa terbaca sama sekali." Ucapan itu sukses membuatku tersenyum miris. Ah, sepertinya aku telah salah duga. Menganggap kepeduliannya itu sebagai perhatian lebih untukku benar-benar tampak bodoh. Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?

Aku menghela napas. Baiklah. Aku terima saran darinya. Lagi pula, jarang-jarang ia memberikan kebijakan seperti ini—kebijakan yang kusalah artikan beberapa menit lalu.

"Saya duluan, Sir." Kurapikan meja kerjaku secepat kilat, lalu pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban darinya. Ia tak akan peduli dengan semua itu 'kan?

Sebelum meraih gagang pintu, kulirik sekilas ke arahnya. Ia masih di mejaku, memegang mawar merah yang masih tersimpan di sudut meja kerjaku lalu mengamatinya—oh, aku lupa membawanya pulang.

Dan ... apa yang kulihat selanjutnya? Ia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya! Walau senyuman itu begitu tipis dan tak begitu kentara. Tapi jelas-jelas ia tersenyum, entah untuk apa. Aku pura-pura tak melihat semua itu. Kubuka pintu, lalu keluar dari ruangan kerjaku, dengan detak jantung yang bertalu-talu dan perasaan tak karuan.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini—malam Kamis—aku lagi-lagi lembur. Yeah, setelah kemarin pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Meja yang biasa Sakura tempati telah kosong. Ia sudah pulang. Tinggal aku sendiri di ruangan ini. Kulirik jam tanganku, sudah jam sebelas malam. Sedikit lagi aku menyelesaikan berkas _meeting _Uchiha-_san _besok.

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit kemudian, laporan sudah selesai. Tinggal pergi ke percetakan di lantai bawah, lalu menaruh _print_-annya di atas meja Uchiha-_san_ beserta _soft copy_-nya.

Setelah menaruh _print_-andan data di _flash disk_-ku di meja Pak Direktur, aku pulang. Kantor telah sepi, tinggal beberapa _office boy _yang sedang mengepel lantai. Sekarang ini memang hampir tengah malam.

Saat aku melewati tempat parkir, kulihat mobil hitam Uchiha-_san _masih terparkir manis di tempat biasanya. Ternyata dia belum pulang. Di mana dia? Tadi kulihat ruangannya kosong, tak ada dia di sana. Apa sedang di pantri?

Aku menghela napas. Untuk apa memikirkan semua itu?

Keluar kantor, aku berjalan di trotoar menuju halte di malam-malam begini terasa begitu dingin. Aku mengusap-usap lengan atasku, lalu menggosok-gosokkan telapak tanganku sembari meniup-niupnya pelan. Kulakukan itu hingga aku duduk di halte, menunggu bus kota.

Aku menyilangkan lenganku, mencari kehangatan. Sepertinya bus kota masih lama datang. Atau mungkin tak akan datang? Aku sangsi masih ada bus kota yang lewat di atas jam sebelas malam.

Kuketuk-ketukkan kakiku sembari mengamati lalu-lalang kendaraan di jalan raya. Sepertinya aku harus menghentikan _taxi_. Tapi sayang sekali mobil biru itu tak juga melintas.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Uchiha-_san _dan pengirim bunga mawar itu berseliweran di pikiranku. Kenapa aku mencoba menghubungkan dua orang yang tak mungkin keduanya orang yang sama?

_Tin tin_

Suara klakson mobil membuatku tersentak dan kembali ke alam sadarku. Sebuah mobil hitam yang sepertinya tak asing itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Saat kaca mobil terbuka, kulihat sesosok lelaki yang tak pernah kusangka berada di sini.

Uchiha-_san_. Jelas sekali rumahnya tak melewati jalur jalan ini, tapi kenapa ia melintas di jalan raya ini?

"Mau ikut denganku?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, berharap delusi ini segera menghilang. Tapi ini nyata. Uchiha-_san _memang ada di hadapanku, di dalam mobilnya dan ... menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang?

"Y-ya," jawabku agak terbata-bata. Aku gugup sekali. Ia membukakan pintu mobil dari dalam, perlahan aku memasuki mobil itu dan duduk di sampingnya yang menyetir.

Mobil mulai melaju di jalanan. Kami saling diam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku malu dan tak tahu apa yang mesti diperbincangkan dengannya. Masalah kantor? Yang benar saja. Hingga suara perutku yang keroncongan memecah keheningan.

"Kita mampir dulu di restoran," ucapnya singkat, tanpa menolehkan arah pandangnya dari jalanan yang dilalui—tertuju lurus.

Aku menggeleng pelan, berusaha menormalkan debaran jantungku yang mulai berdebar lebih cepat. Perhatian macam apa lagi ini?

.

.

Kami mampir ke sebuah restoran yang sederhana, memesan menu sederhana, dan makan dalam keheningan. Aku maupun dia tak ada yang buka suara. Semua diam, yang terdengar hanyalah denting sendok, garpu dan pisau yang bergesekan dengan piring.

Aku hanya bisa mengamati lelaki itu dalam diam. Iya, diam-diam mengamati wajahnya, mengamati potongan daging itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Aku baru tau dia memiliki _table manner _yang baik.

Deg

Kenapa jika aku mengamatinya, jantungku berdetak tak beraturan seperti ini? Dengan kesal, kuiris _beef steak _di piringku, lalu dengan teratur mengendalikan diri. Aku mengambil napas panjang, mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Kucoba untuk fokus pada makanan yang kupesan, tak sedikitpun melirik ke arahnya.

Dan ... apa yang aku rasakan menit selanjutnya? Aku merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasiku dengan pandangan aneh, dan tatapan itu berasal dari lelaki yang duduk di depanku. Aku ... gugup. Apa yang ia perhatikan dariku? Mendadak aku teringat rambutku yang entah acak-acakan atau tidak, memikirkan kira-kira memasang ekspresi seperti apa ketika makan dan ... apa yang aku pikirkan sih?

Kucoba untuk mengenyahkan segala pemikiran-pemikiran aneh itu dengan makan seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Untuk apa aku memikirkan alasan-alasan lelaki ini menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya itu? Aku tersenyum miris dalam hati. Ya ya, itu tak terlalu penting untuk kupikirkan.

Aku melirik ke arahnya. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka iris hitam itu akan bersibobrok dengan iris lavender milikku. Belum sempat aku mengalihkan pandangan karena pipiku mulai memanas, aku melihatnya menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas. Ia tersenyum—dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan.

Aku benar-benar gelagapan. Jantungku menggila. Rona merah mungkin telah sepenuhnya menghiasi pipiku—tapi untungnya cahaya penerangan restoran ini yang remang-remang menyembunyikannya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Pastinya, setelah selesai makan ia mengantarku pulang, dan sepanjang perjalanan itu ada yang menghantui pikiranku. Bayangannya yang sedang tersenyum itu sulit kuenyahkan. Aku menyerah dan berdamai dengan pikiranku, hingga tak sadar aku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku sendiri.

Saat tiba di apartemen, aku hanya membungkukkan tubuhku. Setelah melangkah beberapa langkah dan deru mobil itu mulai terdengar, aku baru ingat. Aku bahkan belum menyampaikan terima kasih padanya. Yah, mau tak mau, kusimpan kata-kata itu untuk nanti—jika memungkinkan untuk mengatakannya.

Ketika aku sampai di depan pintu apartemenku, aku berharap dalam hati. Semoga malam ini bisa tertidur lelap. Tertidur dengan membayangkan senyumannya—oh, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, semua kembali seperti biasanya. Uchiha-_san _yang suka memerintah dan mengedarkan tatapan tajamnya, juga sikapnya yang kembali dingin dan ekspresi datar menghiasi wajahnya. Apa yang aku lihat semalam itu hanya delusiku semata? Aku menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan. Entahlah.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor, aku dan Sakura pergi mencari toko bunga terdekat, seperti yang direncanakan. Kami berjalan berkeliling taman, mengamati toko bunga yang mungkin terlihat dari pinggir-pinggir taman.

Sudah lima menit berlalu, aku maupun Sakura tak ada yang melihat plakat bertuliskan toko bunga. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berjalan di trotoar jalan raya yang arahnya berlainan dengan kantor kami. Kami memang jarang sekali melewati jalan itu.

Beberapa meter kami berjalan, aku melihat sebuah papan kayu besar dengan tulisan "Sweet's Florist" menggantung di atas pintu. Bunga-bunga lily putih berjejer rapi di teras kecil toko bunga itu—toko ini memang bisa dikatakan toko bunga sederhana.

"Permisii~" ucap Sakura. Aku mendorong pintu masuk lalu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam toko itu. Aroma berbagai bunga tercium, menyebar di ruangan kecil ini.

Aku melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang diikat satu ke atas sedang menyemprotkan cairan pada bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya.

Pandanganku mengedar secara menyeluruh, melihat-lihat bunga-bunga yang ada di sini.

"Ino?" Ucapan Sakura sontak membuatku meliriknya. Gadis itu menautkan alisnya, memasang wajah setengah tak percaya mengarah pada gadis pirang itu.

Merasa terpanggil, gadis yang ternyata memiliki iris biru laut memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Ia menaruh semprotan yang dipegangnya, menghampiri kami.

"Sakura?" katanya dengan nada keraguan terselip di dalamnya.

Sakura langsung memeluk gadis pirang bernama Ino itu. "Inoooo~ sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu denganmu, Pig!"

"Aaa aku kangen padamu, Forehead!"

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan rindunya. Aku lebih memilih melihat-lihat bunga merah dengan kelopak kecil-kecil tak jauh dari tempatku. Bunga _daisy _'kah?

"Tak kusangka kau bekerja di sini. Sudah lama?"

"Hampir setengah tahun. Tahun ini aku kembali ke Konoha. Kau sendiri? Di mana kau bekerja?"

"Tak jauh dari sini. Ah, kalau saja aku tahu kau di toko bunga ini, mungkin aku akan sering datang ke sini."

Aku merasa cukup melihat-lihat. Kuamati interaksi mereka berdua—yang memang percakapan mereka dari awal tertangkap indra pendengaranku. Aku maklumi Sakura melupakan kehadiranku di sini. Toh mereka berdua sahabat lama yang baru bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah.

"Datang ke sini, sekalian beli bunganya juga dong!"

Ucapan Ino seakan menyadarkan Sakura aku ada di sini. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, tempat tadi aku berada. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan, menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ah, ya ampun, aku sampai lupa." Sakura menepuk jidatnya, sedangkan gadis pirang itu hanya terkekeh geli. "Aku ke sini ingin menanyakan suatu hal, Pig."

"Eh? Apa?" tanya gadis itu. Kekehannya terhenti, berganti dengan tatapan bertanya.

Sakura menoleh ke arahku. "Kau tau gadis ini? Pernah melihatnya?" tanyanya sembari menunjukku dengan telunjuknya. Aku diam saja, hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu aku teringat aku belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Yoroshiku," kataku.

"Yamanaka Ino, yoroshiku." Yamana-_san _tersenyum membalas senyumanku. Detik kemudian, bola matanya tampak melebar.

"Oh! Aku ingat. Kau itu gadis yang suka duduk-duduk di taman 'kan?"

"Huum," jawab Sakura mewakili. "dan pertanyaanku adalah, kau tahu siapa pemberi mawar merah yang sering diberikan untuknya? Kurasa mawar itu ia dapat dari sini."

"Ano, seorang gadis kecil yang memberikannya padaku," tambahku. Aku menunjukkan dengan tanganku kira-kira tingginya sepinggangku. Yamanaka-_san _mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Oh, dia keponakanku—err calon ponakan lebih tepatnya," ralat Yamana-_san_, gurat-gurat kemerahan terlihat di pipinya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. "Kau sudah punya calon, eh?"

"Sudahlah, Forehead, jangan membahas itu." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Katema-_chan_ memang sering sekali datang ke sini. Kadang pagi, siang, atau sore seperti sekarang ini. Tak menentu."

Tak menentu ya, jadi ia kebetulan sekali ada ketika aku duduk-duduk di taman itu?

"Yeah, jadi, intinya siapa yang memberikan bunga itu?"

"Tapi aku tak bisa memberitahukan namanya."

Aku tersenyum hambar. Sayang sekali Yamanaka-_san _tak mau memberitahukan identitas _Onii-chan _itu.

"Ayolah Pig~ jangan biarkan aku mati penasaran," rayu Sakura, sampai-sampai ia menarik-narik lengan gadis pirang itu.

Yamanaka-_san _menghela napas. "Baiklah. Sedikit informasi dariku. Ia memberikan dana sumbangan untuk toko bunga ini."

Dana?

"Itu tak membantu sama sekali!" pekik Sakura. Ia mendengus sebal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku telah berjanji tak akan memberitahu siapa pun."

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Pukul lima sore lebih beberapa menit. Ah, sepertinya aku di sini hanya mengganggu reuni mereka berdua. Lagi pula tak mungkin aku menggali informasi dari Yamanaka-_san _yang jelas-jelas tak akan memberikan informasi lebih jauh tentang si Pengirim Bunga itu.

"Um, Yamanaka-_san_, Sakura-_chan_, aku duluan ya," pamitku, sembari memasang seulas senyum di wajahku.

"Jangan memanggilku Yamanaka, terdengar aku ini sudah tua sekali. Panggil saja Ino."

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, Ino-_chan_. _Jaa_ Sakura-_chan_."

"Jaa~" Sakura melambaikan tangannya, lalu mengobrol kembali dengan Ino. Tertawa bersama, mungkin bernostalgia bersama.

Sebelum keluar dari toko ini, di dekat pintu masuk/keluar, aku melihat dua buah pot besar yang berisi bunga mawar merah pertangkai—sama seperti yang kudapat hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba, aku rindu dengan aroma bunga mawar itu. Jika aku pergi ke taman seperti biasanya, apa aku akan menerima mawar itu lagi? Aku menghela napas. Kau mengharapkan harapan kosong, Hinata.

Dan ... tak pernah kusangka gadis kecil itu menghampiriku, dengan memberikan setangkai mawar merah lagi. Oh _Kami-sama _... apa yang Kau-rencanakan?

.

.

#

.

.

"Aku pikir, Bos menyukaimu, Hinata-_chan_," ungkap Sakura tiba-tiba. Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Uchiha-_san _menyukaiku?

"Itu tak mungkin, Sakura-_chan_." Aku mengukir seulas senyum miris. Namun di sudut hatiku aku mengaminkan ucapannya itu. Kontradiksi sekali dengan ucapanku. Oh ya, kenapa Sakura bisa berpikiran ia menyukaiku? "kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?"

"Lihat saja caranya memandangmu!" seru gadis itu setengah memekik.

Aku menautkan alisku, sembari merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang telah kumasukkan data-datanya. "Cara memandang yang bagaimana?"

"Aaa susah dijelaskan. Pokoknya berbeda dengan tatapannya padaku, atau ke karyawan-karyawan lain."

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum miris. Itu hanya membuatku berharap banyak, Sakura-_chan._

"Dia juga pernah tersenyum padaku, sih." Tanpa sadar, aku bergumam pelan.

"Kyaa benarkah? Kau tak bohong 'kan? Apa kubilang!" Tak kusangka ia mendengar gumamanku itu. Dan ya ampun, suaranya tadi itu benar-benar kencang.

"Ssstt, pelankan suaramu Sakura-_chan_. Kau mau dia datang menegur kita?" Aku menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirku, lalu mengarahkan tatapanku pada ruangannya yang tertutup rapat.

"Aku tak peduli! Lagi pula ia sedang keluar. Makhluk es itu bisa tersenyum? Padamu? Tak diragukan lagi ia menyimpan perasaan padamu Hinata-_chan_!"

Aku menghela napas. "Sudahlah Sakura-_chan_. Aku tak mau berharap banyak."

Menit kemudian, aku kembali menyelesaikan tugasku, dengan banyak pikiran silih berganti menghantui sel-sel otakku. Pokoknya, aku harus tetap bisa berkonsentrasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Perhatianku seketika teralih pada arah pintu saat seseorang tiba-tiba membukanya. Aku melirik pada orang yang baru datang dengan penuh semangat itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah menyala, dengan pakaian dan sepatu hak tinggi tak kalah merahnya.

"Sasuke-_kuuuunnn_~~" Ia masuk ke ruangannya, tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu maupun menutup pintunya. Ia langsung memeluk dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Uchiha-_san _yang sontak berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau berlebihan, Karin." Perlahan, perempuan yang dipanggil Karin itu melepaskan pelukannya, namun senyuman di bibirnya tak mengendur sedikitpun. Ada rasa panas menyelimuti perasaanku. Seakan aku ingin sekali mengenyahkan perempuan serba merah itu dari Uchiha-_san_. Yang membuat dadaku terasa sesak, kenapa ia tak menolak pelukan perempuan itu?

Tak sengaja mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam milik lelaki itu. Kentara sekali ia tak suka aku melihat ke arah mereka.

"Kau lupa untuk menutup pintu." Ucapannya sukses membuatku membeku di tempat. Rasa sakit menggelayut di dadaku, hingga aku sulit bernapas.

"Uhm, aku lupa, hehe."

Hancur sudah harapanku. Ah bodohnya aku. Aku memang tak seharusnya memiliki angan yang melambung tinggi, yang sudah kutahu tak bisa kuraih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini laba yang didapat perusahan selama satu bulan ini?" tanya Uchiha-_san_. Ia menyimpan dokumen laporan dariku dengan kasar.

"Ya, Uchiha-_san_. Itu akumulasi data yang saya dapat dari bagian _marketing_," jawabku seadanya. Itu memang faktanya. Aku sudah mengecek ulang dokumen itu dan tak ada data yang salah kumasukkan.

"Kenapa bisa serendah ini?"

Aku ingin berteriak di depan wajahnya itu, _Aku tak tahu sama sekali! Saat ini aku sedang kacau! Karenamu!_

Tapi kesadaranku masih ada. Tak seharusnya mengaitkan perasaanku dengan masalah pekerjaan.

"Saran saya, kita perlu mengeluarkan produk baru. Atau bagian pemasaran lebih gencar lagi menggaet para konsumen," ucapku dengan intonasi—yang kuusahakan—terdengar seperti biasanya.

"Siapa karyawan baru di bagian pemasaran?"

"Tenten-_san_. Saya rasa dia bisa meningkatkan konsumen produk perusahaan dengan sifatnya yang loyal dan bersahabat itu."

Ia menautkan jemarinya untuk menopang dagu. Ia memandangku, namun aku tak bisa menatap iris obsidian itu terlalu lama. Hanya membuat hatiku semakin terasa nyeri.

"Setelah ini tak ada kerjaan lain 'kan?"

Aku memutar otak, mengingat-ingat apakah masih ada tugasku yang belum kukerjakan. Aku menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Kerjakan dokumen untuk _meeting _dengan perusahaan tekstil. Ini dokumennya. _Meeting_-nya dilaksanakan besok pagi, jadi malam ini harus sudah selesai." Ia menyodorkan sebuah map hijau padaku. Kuambil map itu tanpa melihat sedikitpun apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Yes, Sir. Saya mohon diri." Aku membungkuk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Sa-su-ke-_kuuunnnn~_" Suara perempuan itu. Sepertinya tak jauh dariku. Ah, aku tahu. Ia memang mencari Uchiha-_san_.

Ketika hampir mencapai daun pintu ruangan Uchiha-_san_, aku berpapasan dengannya. Ia memakai _blazer _hitam dengan rambut merah tergerai sepinggang dan sebuah kacamata menghiasi wajahnya. Aku memaksakan untuk tersenyum, tak bisa berkata-kata untuk menyapanya.

"Ia ada di ruangannya 'kan?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

Senyuman di bibirnya semakin berkembang.

... kenapa dadaku terasa begitu sesak?

Kenapa ... hati kecilku berbisik tak terima perempuan itu begitu dekat dengannya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau kenapa? Wajahmu agak pucat." Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan, memaksakan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kau ... semalaman tak tidur ya? Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu."

Aku tertawa hambar. Haruskah kuceritakan padanya aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan lelaki itu? Sang Direktur yang terlihat mesra dengan perempuan bersurai merah itu?

Untuk apa aku menceritakan suatu hal yang bahkan bukan urusanku? Untuk apa membicarakan anganku yang kutahu sendiri itu terlalu tinggi? Untuk apa aku membahas perasaan yang hanya dirasakan secara sepihak?

"Aku hanya tak bisa tidur karena harus menyelesaikan dokumen _meeting _Uchiha-_san_," dustaku. Kupasang seulas senyum—terasa sakit di hati ini ketika aku memaksakan senyum palsu.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku."

Baiklah. Aku menyerah.

"Jangan membicarakannya di sini. Kita ke pantri saja," usulku. Jam sore terkadang digunakan karyawan untuk pergi ke pantri atau sekedar duduk-duduk di _lounge_, bersantai sejenak di sana.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku sedikit lagi menyelesaikan dana yang diberikan pada Sweet's Florist."

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan lemah. Bahkan aku tak menyimak perkataannya yang terakhir itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba di pantri, aku membuat secangkir _cappuchino _sedangkan Sakura menyeduh secangkir teh hangat. Kami mendudukkan diri di _lounge _yang tak jauh dari pantri.

Sebelum memulai pembicaraan, aku menghirup aroma _cappuchino _yang menguar. Kukecap rasa kopi itu dengan pelan, menikmatinya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu? Ada yang tak beres?"

"Bukan masalah serius kok, Sakura-_chan_." Aku menyimpan gelas berisi _cappuchino _itu di atas meja di hadapanku.

"Apapun itu, ceritakan saja padaku."

Aku menceritakan padanya tentang ia yang perhatian padaku, perhatian lebih yang salah kuartikan—mungkin Uchiha-_san _hanya menganggap aku sebagai karyawannya, tak lebih. Tapi saat perempuan itu bergelayut manja padanya, aku merasakan sakit di hatiku. Sampai-sampai tak bisa terlelap dalam mimpi.

Sakura tersenyum. Aku heran, kenapa ia malah tersenyum sedangkan apa yang kuceritakan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuat tersenyum?

"Itu berarti kau cemburu, Hinata-_chan_."

Aku ... cemburu? Cemburu? Tak mungkin.

Tapi aku tak bisa mengelak hal itu. "Mungkin," jawabku ragu. Kuambil gelas _cappuchino _yang sempat kulupakan karena bercerita padanya. Kukecap _cappuchino _yang asap transparannya mulai berkurang, menjadi hangat.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan perempuan itu. Belum tentu 'kan ia siapa-siapanya makhluk es itu?"

"Mungkin," jawabku seperti sebelumnya. Sakura menghela napas.

"Mungkin dan mungkin. Jawaban itu tak membuatku puas, Hinata-_chan_. Percaya padaku, ia menaruh perhatian besar padamu, lebih dari hubungan Karyawan dan Bosnya."

Aku tak menanggapi perkataannya. Setengah percaya, setengah tidak. Aku tak ingin menyimpan angan yang sulit kuraih. Dirinya terlalu tinggi untukku.

"Ah, ya ampun! Kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang?" Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Ia menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ingat apa?" tanyaku. Alisku bertautan, menatapnya keheranan.

"Laporan yang kubuat. Sumbangan dana untuk Sweet's Florist! Toko bunga yang kemarin kita kunjungi!"

Apa hubungannya semua itu dengan Uchiha-_san_?

_Baiklah. Sedikit informasi dariku. Ia memberikan dana sumbangan untuk toko bunga ini. _Perkataan Ino tempo hari melintas di pikiranku.

Deg

Jika kukaitkan Si Pengirim Bunga Misterius itu dengan Uchiha-_san_, ada kemungkinan mereka orang yang sama. Ia juga keluar ketika jam makan siang, dan sering keluar di jam sore. Apa dugaanku ini ...

"Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin," gumamku pelan. Mencoba mengelak dari pemikiranku itu.

Sakura hendak bersuara, namun suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat membuatnya mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil cangkir tehnya lalu menyeruput pelan teh itu, tak jauh beda denganku.

"Saya harap kalian tak membuang-buang waktu jam kerja sekarang ini di sini." Suara Uchiha-_san_. Ia melewati _lounge_, mungkin hendak ke pantri.

"Oh, tidak kok. Kami hendak kembali," jawab Sakura. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tanpa berani menatap matanya.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak pernah menyangka dia akan mengantarku pulang dan mampir ke sebuah restoran, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bahkan kali ini, restoran yang kami kunjungi terbilang restoran elit di Konoha. Lihat saja tatanan meja bundar yang disusun dua buah kursi saling berhadapan, dengan pencahayaan dari lilin-lilin di dekat jendela-jendela restoran—hampir ruangan ini didominasi oleh jendela lebar, karena restoran ini berada di tengah-tengah taman bunga restoran. Jika malam-malam datang, dan mendongak ke atap, ternyata bisa melihat bintang-bintang karena atap yang terbuka—hanya ketika malam.

Kami belum memesan satu hidangan pun. Keheningan yang menyelimuti membuatku jengah juga. Apa aku membuka pembicaraan duluan ya?

Ah, aku tahu. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasihku padanya karena mengantarku pulang, dulu.

"Um, Uchiha-_san_, terima kasih kau mau repot-repot mengantarku pulang," kataku.

_Mampir dulu ke restoran pula_, tambahku dalam hati. Kuamati ekspresi yang tampak di wajahnya, sayang sekali aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena cahaya remang-remang.

"Hn," jawaban ambigu. "dan jangan memanggilku Uchiha di luar jam kerja," lanjutnya.

Jadi, aku harus memanggilnya apa? Nama depannya? Lagi-lagi ia membuat jantungku berdetak cepat.

"Err, S-Sasuke-_k-kun_?" Aku coba memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Aku mendongkol dalam hati yang gugup dan terbata-bata mengucapkan namanya itu. Aku memang tak terbiasa memanggilnya begitu.

"Seperti itu." Dalam cahaya remang-remang, aku melihat ia mengukir seulas senyum. Senyum yang membuat detak jantungku _over _kontraksi. Senyum yang membuatku salah tingkah. Senyum yang membuatku terjerat pesonanya.

Aku tersenyum miris. Aku jangan terlalu senang dulu. Bagaimana jika perempuan bernama Karin itu memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya?

Kutekan rasa sesak di dadaku, mengenyahkannya.

"A-ano Uc—eh, Sasuke-_kun_." Aku berhenti sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apa aku harus menanyakan perempuan itu padanya. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya, memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya. Sebelum kusuarakan pertanyaanku, aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "kalau boleh tau, siapa Karin-_san_?"

Kutatap ia. Tak salahkah penglihatanku? Sudut-sudutnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai!

"Kau penasaran?"

Aku kelabakan, tak sanggup melihat ke arahnya. "Ah, k-kau tak menjawabnya pun tak apa-apa kok."

"Dia teman kuliahku dulu. Kemarin ia melamar kerja. Aku berencana menempatkannya di bagian manajemen keuangan."

Huh? Lalu bagaimana denganku?

Ia ... tak bermaksud mengeluarkanku dari perusahaannya 'kan? Apa aku selama ini membuat banyak kesalahan? Apa aku—

"Dan ... kau sendiri menjadi sekertarisku."

Pemikiranku terputus oleh perkataannya itu. Belum sempat aku bertanya kenapa aku bisa menjadi sekertarisnya, seorang _waitress_ datang.

"Aku pesan masakan yang sama dengannya."

Apa?

"Aku terserahmu." Dalam hati aku berkata, _Aku tak begitu tahu makanan Italia. Kau mau aku memilih hidangan secara acak?_

Entah ia bisa mendengar suara hatiku atau membaca gerak-gerikku, ia memesan beberapa makanan pada _Waitress _itu. Setelah _Waitress _itu pergi, aku bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa jadi ... sekertarismu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Bukankah kau memang sudah terbiasa dengan laporan _meeting _atau yang sejenisnya?" Aku bergeming, jadi selama ini ia membiasakan diriku menjadi sekertarisnya? Kenapa dulu aku tak menyadari tugas yang diberikannya itu tugas-tugas yang biasa dikerjakan oleh seorang sekertaris. "lagi pula aku dari dulu memang ingin menjadikanmu sekertarisku," lanjutnya.

Berarti ... dari dulu ia memang menaruh perhatian lebih padaku?

"Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Hm ..." Aku hanya bergumam, tak mampu untuk berkata-kata. Sungguh, aku masih agak _shock _dengan semua pernyataannya itu.

Ia datang, membawa sesuatu di balik punggungnya. "Untukmu." Aku terbelalak saat ia memberikan setangkai mawar merah. Oh _Kami-sama_ ... aku berharap tak pingsan saat ini juga."bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Jawaban ... jawaban apa?

Dahiku berkerut, keheranan. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti maksud dari 'jawaban' itu. Berpikir jernih pun rasanya sulit sekali.

Sasuke mendengus, ia menatapku seolah berkata, masa-kau-tidak-tahu. Aku memang tak tahu, Sasuke!

"Kau tak tahu arti dari bunga mawar merah?"

Aku terpaku. Jantungku lagi-lagi berdedak lebih cepat dari biasanya, menggila. Dan ... rasa panas menjalar hingga pipiku, sepertinya memerah. Bola mataku sedikit melebar. _Kami-sama_ ... bunga mawar merah itu 'kan ... artinya ...

Aku tak sempat menyelesaikan pemikiranku.

"Haruskah kuucapkan dengan kata-kata?" tanyanya, membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku menangkap nada kesal dalam intonasi suaranya.

Aku tersenyum, mengangguk pelan. "Ya?" kataku, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jawabanmu?"

"Boleh minta waktu untuk berpikir?"

"Tidak," jawabnya tegas. Seolah kembali menjadi Bos di kantor. "aku butuh jawaban saat ini juga."

"Ya, Tuan."

Kebahagiaan dalam dadaku meluap-luap. Kucium bunga mawar merah yang kugenggam. Tetap sama seperti mawar-mawar lainnya. _Waitress_ datang menghidangkan makanan di meja kami.

Sepertinya, aku harus mengawetkan bunga-bunga mawar yang diberikan olehnya. Ah ya, lain kali aku menanyakan padanya alasan ia mengirimiku bunga-bunga mawar melalui gadis kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

—FIN

* * *

**Ada yang kangen saya? /reader langsung ngelempari bakiak/ #pingsan #woi**

**Oh ya, tadinya saya bikin FF pake promt Kiss, cuma idenya tiba2 mandet di tengah jalan jadi belum selesai /dan ff itu kayaknya bakal terbengkalai entah kapan selesainya hiks/ #apah #krik. Jadi ya, bikin baru deh. Coba kalau saya tau event ini dari dulu, mungkin dua-duanya udh selesai sekarang hiks ;;_;; /kudetdia /kicked**

**Btw, gimana tanggapan kalian tentang FF ini? Panjang sekali! Apa terlalu **_**flat**_**? Ngebosenin? Terlalu bertele-tele? Curahkan segala kesan dan pesan (?) setelah baca ya! Reader yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak. So, review? **_**Onegai~**_** :"))**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
